


☆The last drop of love - lewdthal soul☆

by blygblomma



Category: Lethal soul (youtube)
Genre: Cringe, M/M, Multi, Werewolf/Vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blygblomma/pseuds/blygblomma
Summary: A discord collaboration that started as a joke and got serious. Me (Blygblomma), Losi, Jungshook and Mayo present to you: The first lethal soul fanfiction to exist!This fanfic is based in a world with vampires and werewolf, and they hate eachother. Our main characters are Kein, who is a vampire, and Blake, who is a werewolf. It focuses on the dynamics of a forbidden love and family feauds.Roles:Kein - Main character (vamp)Blake - Main character (wolf)Landon - Side character (vamp)Zach- Side character (wolf)Cole- Crazy scientist (hybrid, both vamp/wolf)White Rice - Side character (vamp and cousin to kein)





	1. The rescue of a philosopher, by blygblomma, losi, and jungshook

It was a nice and sunny afternoon, and Kein was on a walk along a river. He was contemplating life and thinking about how human categorize animals.   
“Coconuts, he thought loudly, they must be mammals. After all, they are hairy and produce milk?”  
Kein’s intense thoughts were interrupted by him falling into the river. He yelped in surprise and swallowed some water. he was splashing around, trying to swim. Suddenly, a big sploosh is heard and Kein can feel himself being grabbed by the crotch and thrown out of the water. He sits by the shore, in awe of his savior, Blake, oh the wonderful Blake, the oh so wonderful savior of Kein!!!

Keins thoughts are interrupted by Blake.   
Hey buddy, you ok?. Blake looks worried and Kein realises that he had been zoning out for a while. The gorgeous sunny weather had become hostile and dark. Stormy clouds were rolling in and thunder could be heard in the distance  
Yeah, yeah, I'm just so fucking wet, y’know, Kein sighs. He suddenly realises his wording and blushes violently. He likes the pretty Blake but he's nervous that the oh so wonderful savior Blake did not return those wildly sexual desires that he harbored.  
Can you get home before the storm?, Blake asks worriedly. Kein shakes his head. “I live across the city, in the spaghetti ghetto, the spaghetto”  
It’s okay, Blake said to Kein, I’ll take you home and protect you, don’t need to worry, I’m a big guy after all, haha!  
Come on, let’s get in the car, I’ll get you home, Blake said.


	2. The awkward, but sexy car ride (keins pov) by blygblomma

I was standing by the roadside, shivers running down my spine. My wet clothes felt like a ton weighing me down. I heard a car, Blake's car, down the road. He stopped by me and waved at me to come inside. Despite not knowing him for long, i trusted him. He was handsome and kind, yet something about him was strong and dark. Everything a sub could ever want. I felt strong emotions when i looked at him.  
I take a deep breath and enter the car, and sit down in the passenger seat. Blake smiles and I lean forward to turn on the radio and he does the same. Our hands meet at the radio and we stop. I blush and pull my hand away. Blake says something and i nod. I am far too focused by the storm clouds to listen. I wanted to forget the little moment. 

The car stops and I turn my head to look at Blake. He was far closer than i thought, he had leaned forward to pull the handbrake. Our foreheads touch lightly and I give him a peck on the lips. Blake looks shocked but leans forward and kisses me. Our sweet kiss turn into a messy makeout session, my hand on his chest and his hands on my back, leaning closer towards each other in the car.

A loud thunder breaks our moment. I realise what happened and try to cool down by thinking of very unsexy things. Like clowns and old grandmas with smelly feet. Oh, now I feel sick…  
By the time I've cooled down, Blake had gotten out and opened my door. He was redder than a clown’s nose, but still managed to pull off a sexy and mysterious grin. I smile and get out.

I walked silently beside Blake and he broke the silence when we got to the door. He says something about a movie but I'm not listening. His hand is on my ass as I enter into his home.


	3. Slaves to our deepest desires (mixed pov) by losi and blygblomma and jungshook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, kinda cringy but also a teeny bit nsfw graphic. Its fun tho!

There I am, inside Blake’s house, it’s so big, almost as big as Blake’s dick! Suddenly I started to have this really dirty thoughts, I’m being naughty, I said to myself, I want Blake senpai to spank me really hard, as hard as his dick will be when fucking my sweet, tight ass!   
Oh no, Blake was looking at me in a weird look, almost as he knew what I was thinking about, he says: “are you okay bro, you zoned out?”, I told him it was nothing. He then held my hand and said “are you okay you wanna do this?”, I nodded. Suddenly Blake’s face expression changed, he said he had something really important to tell me. He brought his face closer to me, and he says “I’m a werewolf, and I know you’re a vampire, you know how our families are with their fucked up rituals.”  
I got really surprised and shocked when i heard that Blake’s actually a werewolf; the sworn enemies of my species, but I had already fallen in love with him so I nod in agreement, but can't contain my excitement. I grab Blake's collar and pushes him towards the wall in the hallway. I feel my member growing in my pants, lusting after his touch. I lean forward and growl in his ear, “i haven't transformed yet, but i can't care. For the love of satan, fuck me til i can't walk” I trail kisses along his jaw until i meet his mouth and our kisses are so deep and passionate. Our tongues were going crazy, twirling around, exploring each others mouths. Blake starts pushing and leads me to his room while we make out. We almost trip several times and knock out a lamp, but his strong arms caught me everytime. He breaks the kiss and throws me onto his bed. He whispers in my ear “wanna see my dirty little secret?”, I say “yes, Mr. Wolf”   
“I’m a brony.”, he whispered. My heart stopped for a second, I looked into his brown beautiful eyes and i slapped him from excitement.  
I screamed, I couldn't help myself but scream from the happiness that Blake too is a brony!  
He closes my eyes with a Fluttershy blindfold and leads me to a secret room. He slowly takes off my blindfold and I open my eyes. WOAH, I said, his massive My Little Pony figure collection almost gave me a heart attack, I was speechless, I couldn’t believe how many figures there were, he had all of them, even the super ultra rare ones! I mostly favored the Collector’s edition Rainbow Dash Gold figures with the creator’s signature on it. It all filled in my head, overwhelmed, I fell onto the bed. And Blake slowly walks towards me and starts taking off his clothes and throwing them on the floor. He pounces onto the bed, onto me, and takes my shirt off with his teeth. A shiver runs down my spine as I feel his teeth graze my stomach. I try to take off my belt but Blake gets there first, he rips off my pants and in the blink of an eye, I’m naked! I blush violently but Blake takes no notice.   
He’s hovering above me and starts trailing kisses along my shoulder. I muster the courage to grab his hips and pull them towards my body. He moves to my neck, my jaw and lastly my lips. Our kisses get deeper and more passionate and soon we are a naked sweaty mess rolling around his sheets. His warm body against mine feels wonderful and I feel total bliss. He looks me in the eyes and tells me “are you ready?”, I nod and say “put it in”. We start making sweet and passionate love but it soon turns into something...different, it feels wilder, it hurts a little but I love it and I want more and more of it, I want every piece of Blake to be inside me! I want to feel the warmth of Blake inside me, I need to feel it, the thought that our parent might find out about us scares me to death, but I don’t give a fuck at this point, I just want to live this moment forever.. I don’t want it to end! I tell Blake to go harder, but he stops, he’s going in the My Little Pony room, “what the hell is he doing”, I said to myself, ”why do we need the figures to fuck?”, he then shows up with a collar and chain. He starts chaining me to the bed and puts the collar around my neck. He grabs my hair and chokes me, “you said you wanted it harder, huh”, Blake said. “Yes, harder, harder, please, I need more of you, I want this night to be forever!”   
I notice Blake ist starting to howl and he’s also gotten hairier. I turn my head, and I see Blake, he’s turned into a werewolf! I also notice that I’ve gone a little thirsty… thirsty for blood! So I bite Blake’s leg, he starts screaming, but he won’t stop fucking my sweet tight twink ass! Then he suddenly stopped, and started sobbing! “I couldn’t watch the new episode of My Little Pony” he said. But I didn’t care, i continued sucking his blood on his leg, it felt...magical, a feeling I never knew I desired so much, I wanted more, I...I wanted to taste more of Blake, other than his dick and blood.


	4. Naked souls and bodies (blake pov)

I groan and try to move my legs, but I just can't. There's something heavy residing on my legs, weighing them down. I slowly lift my aching head up, arching my back, and I see the dried blood on my legs. Draped over my legs, covered in my dried blood, is Kein.   
His mouth open slightly, fangs bared for the world to see, sleeping so calmly. The dirty thoughts and actions from before are gone and all I feel is pure bliss. This wonderful and loving man is in my bed, draped over my body.  
And he's sexy as fuck too, I whisper to myself with a smug smile. I can feel his cold, pale skin against my warm and furry.  
wait, WHAT THE FUCK?!, I exclaim loudly, realizing that I'm covered with a hair, like some sexy fantasy of a lumberjack.  
Keins body starts moving and he sleepily lifts his head. He gives me a puzzling look and sits up slowly. While looking at my now very hairy body, he opens his mouth, stretching his jaw, feeling his new sharp teeth with his tongue. It hits me like a truck, I’m an official werewolf now. I’m too tired for this.

I gently tackle Kein onto the pillows, and attack him with light kisses. He giggles slightly and returns the love my smacking my ass lightly. I run my hands through his hair as I trail kisses along his collarbone and jaw. He stops me with a light kiss, which turns into intense and passionate kissing.  
Our tongues battle over each other, and Kein wins, He explores my mouth with his tongue, as I explore his wonderful body with my hands. His strong, masculine chest, his small and sexy hips, all of him. Our excitement blindsides us to the fact that we are not alone. My bedroom door bursts open and loud screams are shouted across the room. Fuck.


End file.
